Never A Day
by TowMondler
Summary: A few years in the future, Rachel has a few problems that she turns to Monica and Chandler to help fix, this is a horrible summary
1. Never a Day

Hi, I hope everyone is doing okay today. This is a warning, this is a very sappy fic. So don't tell me its cliche or sappy, because I KNOW!!!!!!!!! Got it? Anyway, for those of you who enjoy, like me, the sappy stuff, here's a nice little fluff piece. Please read it and review. Oh, and the names came from my neighbors (Michaela and Jonah) and my cousin (Elena). I couldn't think of other names. And the name of the title comes from the song by Wood. The next chapter will have the words in it if you want. I know some people don't like that. 

Disclaimer: So, yeah, they aren't mine. And while I deal with that on my own, please have fun reading it.

Monica Bing parked her SUV in the driveway and hopped out. She found her husband feeding their seven month old, Michaela, her dinner. She giggled when she saw that most of the food had not ended up in Michaela's mouth, but rather all over Chandler. She kissed him hello and then kissed their three year old, Jonah, and their six year old Elena. 

"Mommy? Can I play over Claire's tonight?" Elena asked. 

"Sure," Monica said as she took of her coat. 

"Here honey," Chandler said pulling out the chair for her. "Eat up." Monica saw that Jonah had hot dogs, because recently that was all that he would eat. She sighed as she sat down. 

"Long day," she told her husband as he poured her a glass of wine. 

"I can imagine," he said. They had bought a restaurant recently and she was in the middle of hiring staff and getting ready for the opening night. The phone rang and she grabbed it.

"Hello?" 

"Mon?" It was Rachel.

"What's up Rachel?"

"Can you watch Claire tonight for me?"

"I sure can," Monica said.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver. Greg and I are going to work on our marriage." 

"That's great! That's what you needed!" Monica told her best friend. Rachel had been having problems in her marriage recently and Monica didn't know what to do to help her. Sure her and Chandler had fights and he ended up sleeping on the couch at least once a month, but their marriage was strong and she never once feared that he might not come home. Rachel had confided that she was worried that one day he would leave for work and never come back. Claire, her daughter, was a little younger then Elena and they were best friends. Monica hung up with Rachel and told her husband and kids that Claire was coming over tonight. 

"Goody!" Elena said. "I can't wait!" Monica laughed as she sipped her wine. 

"Thanks again Monica," Rachel said. 

"Don't worry about it," Monica told her again.

"Claire, sweetie? You be good," Rachel said. Claire nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek as Rachel ran back to her car and hopped in and drove home. She had quit her job at Greg's request and didn't know what she was going to do if they divorced. She didn't want to think about that. She got home and found her husband standing by the door with a suitcase. 

"What's happening?" She asked. 

"I'm leaving," he told her. She shook her head. This had to be some sort of twisted dream. "I wanted to do it when Claire was out of the house."

"No, Greg, we were going to work on our marriage. You can't leave! What will Claire and I do? We're going to work this out," Rachel said painfully aware of how needy she sounded. He shook his head. 

"I can't make this work anymore," he told her. He picked the suitcase up and moved her gently out of the way as he walked out of the house. The door closed behind her as she slipped to the floor and sobbed. 

"No," she whispered to herself. She stood up and found her wedding picture and threw it against the ground watching as the frame broke into a million pieces. She sobbed and felt her knees go weak as she fell onto the couch wetting the pillow with her tears.

  


"Monica?" It was Greg at their door. 

"Greg?" Monica asked.

"Can I see Claire?" He asked. 

"Why?" Monica asked.

"I need to say goodbye," he told her.

"You're leaving?" She knew that he wasn't just leaving for the weekend, he was going to be gone for good. Chandler came into the hallway.

"Hi Chandler."

"Hi Greg," Chandler said. He saw the pained expression on his wife's face as she felt sympathy for her friend. He didn't know what had made her upset, but he instinctively moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. Greg shifted from foot to foot watching the couple that Rachel had held up as her template. Maybe that was why they couldn't get it together and make it work. They both thought that it should be like the Bing's marriage, and Greg could suddenly see that what they had was special and beyond ordinary. 

"I just wanted to see Claire," he said again. Monica finally nodded and called for Claire. Elena came bouncing in along with her. 

"I don't want him taking her," Monica whispered to Chandler. "Watch him." She took Elena back into the living room, much to her daughter's protests. Chandler slipped into the living room where he could see Greg and Claire. Greg hugged the little girl and told her that he wouldn't see her for awhile. Monica hurried into the kitchen and dialed Rachel's number. 

"Hello?" Her friend's voice seemed strained and Monica's heart ached for her.

"Rach?" 

"Monica?" 

"Are you okay?"

"How did you know?"

"Greg came by to say goodbye to Claire."

"He's not going to take her is he? Because I've heard of people doing that," Rachel said.

"Chandler's making sure that that doesn't happen," Monica assured her. 

"Oh Monica," she wailed. 

"Rach, I'll be there as soon as I can," Monica told her hanging up the phone and finding Chandler comforting a broken-hearted Claire. Monica's job was to comfort her broken hearted mother as well. She told Chandler where she was going and that she would be back as soon as she could and hurried out the door. The streets were covered with the fresh snow that was still coming down. It was a month before Christmas. How could he do this to her before Christmas? She shook her head as she turned out of their plan. She found Rachel's house and parked the car and ran to the door. She didn't even bother knocking, some habits die hard, she guessed. She found Rachel with a bottle of Vodka sitting in the dark living room. They had just put their tree up and Rachel had it plugged in. She was staring in front of her at the fireplace. Monica could see that Greg's stocking was currently in the fire and Rachel was watching it burn. 

"Oh Honey," Monica said taking her into her arms. 

"Actually Mon," Rachel said. "You aren't the best person for me to talk to." Monica was hurt. She back away from Rachel. "Its not what you think. You're my best friend, but right now I need to be with someone whose marriage is worse, not someone whose marriage is perfect, whose husband worships the ground that she walks on and whose life is not shattering before her eyes. You wouldn't understand. You haven't for awhile now. Everything in your life revolves around Chandler, the kids, or the restaurant. You don't really know what I've been going through." Monica wiped away the tears. 

"Fine," she said. "I can take a hint." 

"Monica," Rachel said. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Monica said putting on her coat. 

"Monica! I'm sorry!" Rachel yelled after her best friend as she ran from the house to her car. Rachel heard the ignition start and the sound of the car driving away. "I'm sorry." She cried until she fell asleep. 

"Oh sweetheart," Chandler whispered to Monica as she cried in his arms when she got home. "I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings." 

"I know," Monica cried. "And I know that I don't understand what's she going through, but I'm trying to help and..." She sobbed into his shirt. Elena arrived at their bedroom door.

"Is Mommy okay?" She asked. Chandler was holding Monica in his arms and he looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"She's fine," he told her. "She's just a little upset."

"Is it for the same reason that Claire is upset?" Elena asked. Chandler nodded.

"Go back to bed sweetie," he told her. She nodded and walked over to her mother and put her hand on her face. 

"Mommy? Its going to be okay," she told her. Monica looked up and pulled her daughter close to her.

"I know," she told her. She stroked Elena's dark curly hair and kissed the top of her head as Elena skipped away to bed.

"She becomes more and more like you everyday," Chandler said to his wife. Monica smiled and wiped away the last of her tears. Rachel was right, she didn't know. Because she had the perfect husband. 

Rachel picked her daughter up the next day and hugged her friend. 

"I'm sorry Monica," she told her. Monica nodded numbly. 

"It's okay," she assured her friend. Rachel nodded and led her daughter to the car and they got in and drove home. Monica called Phoebe and told her what was happening. Phoebe and Joey had married and had a three year old named Charisma. 

"I'm going to come over," Phoebe said. 

"Okay," Monica agreed. "That's probably a good idea." 

"I'm on my way over right now," she told her and they hung up. She sighed as Jonah came over and climbed onto her lap.

"Mommy? Why sad?"

"Grownup stuff," she told her son. He nodded.

"If grownup stuff makes you sad, then I don't want to grow up," he said seriously nodding his head. Monica looked at her son in surprise and laughed as she hugged him and heard the doorbell ring. She got up and answered it and found Phoebe and Charisma standing there.

"Jonah? Take Charisma up to the playroom and play please," Monica asked her son. He nodded and took the blonde child's hand and led her up the stairs. Monica and Phoebe sat in the kitchen to discuss what was happening when on the baby monitor they heard Michaela's cries.

"Hold that thought," Monica told Phoebe taking the stairs two at a time. She brought the baby back down with her and they talked it over. The doorbell rang and Rachel was standing there with Claire.

"Hey," she said. "Can you watch her for a little while?" Monica nodded and watched as her friend drove away only at the last minute noticing the suitcases piled high in the backseat. 

That night, Claire handed Monica a note from her mother.

"Mommy said that when it got dark, that I should give this to you or Uncle Chandler," Claire told her. Monica nodded and looked at Chandler quizzically and opened the envelope up.

_Dear Monica and Chandler,_

I need to do some thinking and I need to do it away from home. It's not fair of me to pull Claire onto the road and make her live like a nomad, so I was wondering if you would take care of her until I get my act together. Thank you so much. Tell her that I love her and none of this is her fault. You have the key to our house to get her stuff. I know that you'll take good care of her, your such good parents. I think that she needs a stable life and right now I can't give that to her. I love you both and I'll be back. 

Love Always, 

Rachel

Monica shook as she finished reading the last part and turned to Chandler with confusion on her face. 

"She's gone?" She asked. Chandler nodded and pulled Monica close to him. Claire looked up at both of them.

"When's Mommy coming?" She asked. Monica looked at Chandler and he looked at the little girl and didn't know what to say. 

To be continued.... 

Do you like this? Should I write a second part? Tell me what you think!


	2. What happens now?

Thanks for reviewing, keep doing it! Here's the next part. Sorry it took longer then usual, I had a test in every subject and my SATS. I swear the teachers get together and schedule all the tests on the same day. Its a conspiracy!

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Wipes a tear away.

"So she just left?" Phoebe asked. Monica nodded exhausted after the night that she just had. Claire had cried all night and didn't fall asleep until well after three. She had eventually woken up Michaela who was now miserable. Chandler had had to get up early and leave for work, and Monica was supposed to help the chef work on the menu. 

"I know," Monica said. 

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe knew the answer, but it was still a fair question to ask. 

"We're going to take care of Claire," Monica answered. "We're going to fix up the extra bedroom this weekend for her." Phoebe nodded. 

"We can take her," she told her friend. 

"No, we have plenty of room here," she assured Phoebe. They had a large Victorian house that they had spent a few years fixing up. (Author's note: I know they always seem to have a Victorian house, but that's because that's what my house is. Its really old and big and my brother used to tell me that it was haunted. Its really spooky around Halloween, my mother goes all out.) Monica sighed again as she stirred her coffee. The realization that her friend was gone hadn't quite sunk in yet. Phoebe looked around the house.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Well, Chandler is at work, and Elena is at school, Jonah is at preschool, and Claire and Michaela are asleep," Monica said. "Speaking of, I have to go pick Jonah up. Do you want me to get Charisma while I'm there?" 

"Sure, thanks," Phoebe said. "I'll be at home, I have a client in an hour, so I'll set up." She hugged her friend tightly and waved as she walked out the door. Monica sighed again when their housekeeper, Mrs. Williams came in. She was a sweet old woman in her sixties who Monica had reluctantly hired before Michaela was born. She had been with them for about a year, and Monica was sure that she had made a good decision hiring her. Monica had always been so particular about her apartment and house, that when Chandler had surprised her with the restaurant, he had been afraid to approach the subject of a housekeeper. She was coming home from nights at work ragged and tired and she had been pregnant and it wasn't easy to have a five-year-old, a three-year-old and one on the way and work as a chef and at the same time try to start your own restaurant. She finally agreed that she couldn't do it all by herself, and they had found Mrs. Williams. She helped watch the kids and clean for them. She even did some cooking sometimes, but usually that was left for Chandler or Monica. She was only usually there two or three times a week when they needed her. Her husband had died two years ago and she had no kids and so when the young couple approached her she had jumped at the opportunity. She also helped watch their friends' kids from time to time as well. Monica thought of her as a mother since her relationship with her own mother hadn't improved that much even with the help of grandkids. Ross was still the prince. He had married a fourth time to a woman named Rene, and they had a baby on the way. He had moved to San Francisco so they didn't see much of him anymore, but they were coming once the baby was born to the big opening of Monica's restaurant. She smiled when Mrs. Williams came in.

"Morning deary," she said to Monica. 

"Good morning Mrs. Williams," she said in return. 

"Why are you so glum this morning?" She asked. 

"Long story," Monica said. "Listen, you know Claire? My friend Rachel's daughter? Well, she'll be staying with us for awhile."

"Is that why you look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders?"

"Probably. I have to go pick up Jonah and Charisma, but Michaela and Claire are still sleeping. We all had a long night." 

"I see," Mrs. Williams nodded. Monica grabbed her keys and made her way to the car. They would have to buy a mini-van, she thought. They had been trying to avoid that, but now they had four kids to lug around and they wouldn't all fit in her SUV or Chandler's car. She pulled into the preschool's parking lot and got out. She waved to other mothers that she knew and smiled when Jonah came running towards her. 

"Hi Mommy! Look what we made!" He held a picture for her to see.

"Great honey, we're taking Charisma home with us too," Monica said waving to the little blonde girl who came running over.

"Are you taking me home Aunt Monica?" 

"Yes I am. Your mommy had a client," Monica explained. Charisma nodded. They got into the car and drove back to Monica's house leaving a message for Phoebe that Charisma was with them and that her and Joey should come over for dinner tonight, per usual. Greg and Rachel often ate over as well. Greg would tease his wife that it was because she couldn't cook and Monica could. Monica wiped a tear from her eye as she walked into the house. Mrs. Williams gave her a hug. 

"Its okay sweetie," Mrs. Williams said. "It'll be okay." Claire was television in the living room when Monica came in. 

"Hi honey," she said to the little girl. She looked up at Monica and smiled a small smile. 

"Hi Aunt Monica," she said in a small voice. 

"Sweetheart," Monica sat down. "I'm taking the kids to see Santa tomorrow, do you want to come?" She nodded. "What are you going to ask for?" The minute she asked the question, she knew the answer. Somehow she knew the answer. There would be only one thing that Claire wanted. It wasn't toys. It wasn't a doll. It was her mother. So it was no surprise to Monica when those words came out of Claire's mouth.

"I want my mommy." 

"Oh Chandler," Monica said later on that night while they were getting ready for bed. "She seems so sad. Its so unfair."

"She is sad," Chandler commented. "She misses her mother and her father. She's five years old and she's been pulled out of her home and her parents are gone. Everything about this is unfair. But Monica, you are doing everything that you can. You're being amazing about this and I'm so proud of you." Monica fell into his arms and cried. She cried for Claire, she cried for her friend, she cried because she didn't know what else to do. Chandler pulled her into bed next to him. He reached over and turned out the lights when the door opened. Expecting to see Elena, because she had recently told her parents of her fear of the dark after watching a movie on television, they were surprised to see Claire standing there.

"I had a bad dream," she said softly. 

"Come here," Chandler said as he patted the bed. She came over and climbed onto the large bed. 

"You can stay here with us tonight," Monica told her. 

"This is what my mommy used to do," Claire said as she snuggled under the covers. 

"This is what we do when Leni or Jonah has a nightmare too," Chandler told her. She nodded. 

"They teach you that in parent school," she said wisely. If they have parent school, Chandler thought bitterly, Rachel must have been absent often. She missed the number one lesson, you don't leave. He said nothing though and smiled at his wife before falling asleep. He awoke and found Claire and Monica still sleeping and he found that he was hungry. He slid out of bed and snuck to the kitchen where he was making a sandwich when he heard his cell phone ringing. Wondering who was calling him on his cell phone in the middle of the night, he answered it.

"Chandler?" 

"Rachel?" 

"I was hoping that you would have a midnight craving as Monica puts it," Rachel said.

"Monica knows?"

"Monica knows everything that goes on in that house," Rachel told him. 

"Rachel, where are you?"

"Is Claire okay?"

"She's holding up," Chandler said. "She's crying for you. She misses you."

"Don't tell me that! I can't come back," Rachel said.

"Why did you leave?"

"I have to get everything together and organized."

"Can't you do that without leaving your friends and daughter?" Rachel was hurt by this last statement.

"I need to do this."

"And Claire needs you," Chandler said suddenly only caring about that sweet little girl who missed her mother.

"Chandler, I'm no help to her like this."

"She doesn't care!" 

"No." That was it. The conversation ended there and Chandler sighed as he hung up the phone and finished his sandwich and headed back to bed. She wasn't coming back anytime soon. He knew this. 

Two weeks later, Rachel had still not returned and Monica knew that they were in the long haul with Claire. It was mid-December, and Monica had decorated the entire house so that it looked like it belonged in a magazine. Claire went back to school and Monica's heart broke for her when they were supposed to bring their mothers in for a Christmas party. 

"I'll go," she offered. Claire brightened at this idea and Monica went to the party. She knew the teacher because Elena had had her last year. She had talked to her about what was happening with Rachel and Claire. The opening of the restaurant was due in a week and everything was crazy. Ross's wife had had her baby and they named him Jonathon. They were supposed to arrive that day. They were going to stay with Joey and Phoebe because the Bing house was packed and crazy. Monica had made cookies in the shape of Santa Clause and for the first time in a few weeks, she got an actual smile out of the little girl. 

"Thanks Aunt Monica! These are great! Jodie Booker always thinks that hers are the best and that's not true at all! Hers taste like feet." Monica laughed and almost said, "So did your mother's trifle." But she stopped herself remembering that Claire was actually smiling and happy and mentioning Rachel might ruin that. She kept her mouth shut instead. 

"Is that your mommy? Is that your sister?" A new little boy in the class asked. Claire shook her head.

"This is my Aunt Monica and my cousin Michaela," she said proudly. "She made Santa cookies! My aunt, not Michaela."

"With icing?" Claire nodded, her brown eyes glittering.

"Great!" the boy practically pulled the cookies out of Monica's hands. After the party, they walked out to Monica's SUV. Monica strapped Michaela in and then Claire and they drove to preschool to get Jonah. Elena was going to take the bus home with her friend Halley. Monica pulled into the driveway to see a car that she didn't recognize. She got the three kids out and walked into the house. 

"Ross!" She ran and hugged her brother. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek and looked into the baby carrier in her arms.

"Hi Mickey!" He kissed the baby's nose. "She's gotten so big!"

"What about me Uncle Ross? Did I get big too?" Jonah threw himself onto his uncle.

"Why? Are you Jonah?" Jonah nodded excitedly. Ross laughed.

"Where's Ben?" Monica asked.

"He's with Susan and Carol this Christmas. They went to Colorado." Monica nodded.

"Where's the new baby?" 

"In the living room with your husband," Ross told her. Then he spotted Claire. "Hi there."

"Hi, Uncle Ross," she said shyly. She didn't really know him very well. She what her mother had said. 

"Claire? Look at you! You're going to break hearts," Ross teased giving her a hug. "Just like your mother." He didn't see Monica behind him giving him the cut it out signal. Claire surprised her though by smiling and running to the living room to tell her uncle. Monica hugged her brother one more time and took Michaela into the living room.

"Hey Gorgeous," Chandler said hugging his wife when she entered the room. He took Michaela out of her carrier and kissed her. Monica saw Rene and the two women shrieked and hugged each other. Monica saw her new nephew and smiled.

"Look how tiny he is! Oh, he's so beautiful," Monica gushed. "Reminds me of my kids at that age."

"Yeah," Chandler whispered to Ross. "Seeing as Michaela is only seven months old." Ross laughed. Monica shot a dirty look over to Chandler and he acted innocent. 

"Chandler?"

"No," he told her.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say," Monica said.

"The answer is no," he repeated. 

"What was I going to ask then?"

"You were going to ask to have another one." She looked surprised for a minute and then placed her hands on her hips and stared defiantly at him.

"But I want one!" She whined. 

"No." 

"Please?"

"No." Rene giggled at the sight of the two of them fighting. They didn't do it often and it was never serious.

"Welcome to Délicieux ," the waiter greeted the group. Monica grinned. It was opening night. (Author's note: It means delicious in French, if you don't like that name for the restaurant tell me please and I'll change it!) The adults were out and they had gotten Monica's parents to watch the kids for them. The babies would be asleep anyways, Jonah and Charisma would go to bed soon and only Elena and Claire needed to be watched. And all you had to do was stick a movie in and they were good to go. They were seated at their table and Monica asked the waiter, Henry, how things were going. 

"Things are going great, Mrs. Bing," Henry assured her and she smiled as Chandler took her hand in his. 

"Great," he repeated kissing her neck.

"Dude! That's still my sister," Ross said. "I don't care how many kids or years you've been married." The group laughed. Monica looked down at her hands.

"What's the matter?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that Rachel would be here for this," she said. 

"Want to dance?" He asked hoping to get her mind off of Rachel. She nodded and they danced for awhile, her head resting on his shoulders. Then they went home and found their way to their bedroom.

***Here's the words to the song:

__

Don't go standing there

blocking my view, and spoiling my night

you know will hear

she's an old flame, I'm trying to light

and if beauty sleep can really work

she must have just woken up

so rub your eyes cause seeing is believing

never a day goes by without something

stopping me haunting my tracks

I could be happy and I'll never know it 

so never a day comes back

if words alone sound cheap

when I come around

you want to be out

I want that window seat

if I'm going down 

I want to see out

and She's happy now

I'm going home 

another day

another cruel reminder

never a day goes by without something

stopping me haunting my tracks

I could be happy and I'll never know it 

so never a day

never a day goes by without something

stopping me haunting my tracks

I could be happy and I'll never know it 

so never a day comes back

could be a song on the radio

could be that feeling from long ago

could be that accidental photo I find

when I'm looking for something else

but I found you

never a day goes by without something

stopping me haunting my tracks

I could be happy and I'll never know it 

so never a day comes back

never a day goes by without something

stopping me haunting my tracks

I could be happy and I'll never know it 

so never a day comes back

****Okay so now that I look at the words, they don't really fit, but I love the song so I'm keeping the title. Please review and tell me what you think. I have serious writer's block on where to go from here *****


	3. The Phone Call

Thank you so much for reviewing, it really made my day! And thanks for the suggestions, I think that you'll see a few pop up. 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. 

"I have to go!" Monica yelled up the stairs. Elena and Claire came running down.

"Jeez Mom!" Elena said. "Calm down." Out of all her kids, Elena was the most like Chandler, and Michaela was everyday becoming more and more like her. Jonah was a nice mixture of both of them. As Monica passed the calendar on the way out of the door, she looked at the date. It would be a year since Rachel had disappeared. She shook her head and ran out the door. Elena and Claire got into the minivan that they had bought and had sold their car and Chandler began driving Monica's SUV. A minute later, Chandler was waving his arms getting Monica to stop the car. She rolled down the window and leaned out.

"What?" 

"Are you forgetting some things?" He asked. He moved to reveal Jonah and Michaela. 

"Right!" Monica exclaimed as she got out of the car and picked up Michaela and Jonah climbed in. "Sorry," she apologized as she belted in Michaela. "I don't know where my head is lately."

"Its okay Mommy," Jonah told her. 

"Kay, Momma," Michaela said. She had just started talking and to the delight of her father, her first word had been Dada. Both Jonah and Elena's first words had been Momma. She smiled at her daughter waved to her husband and drove away. 

"Aunt Monica?" Claire asked from the backseat.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can I play at my friend's house tonight?"

"Is it okay with her mommy?" Claire nodded. 

"Then its fine with me," Monica assured her. They pulled up to the elementary school and the three older kids got out. Jonah was so proud to get to go to the elementary school now that he was starting kindergarten. 

"Bye Mommy!" 

"Bye Aunt Monica!" 

"Bye!" Monica waved and Michaela also waved her little arm back and forth from the backseat. "So? What do you want to do now?" 

"Play!"

"Well, first Mommy has to go check on some things at the restaurant and then we can play, okay? And we can get something to eat. I'm starved." Michaela nodded and Monica smiled and drove to her restaurant. It had been doing fabulously. She got out and picked up her daughter and walked inside. Her one waitress came running up when she entered.

"Mrs. Bing?" Monica turned.

"Yes?"

"There's a phone call for you, they said that its urgent," she said. Monica nodded and walked back to her office. One of her old friends from her old restaurants came out.

"Hi! Can I play with Michaela?" Michaela clapped her hands together and Monica smiled and handed her over to Jayne. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Monica? Its Rachel."

"Rachel!" So many things were running through Monica's head that she could barely think. She wanted to yell at her friend. What were you thinking? Do you have any idea of what we went through? Are you insane? Nothing came out though.

"Mon? How's Claire?" 

"She's good," Monica said. "It took her a while, but she's okay now."

"That's good," Rachel said.

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know."

"Are you ever coming home?"

"Yes, maybe, I don't know."

"Why did you call then?"

"I miss you."

"We miss you too. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"That's good," Monica said. 

"Monica? I actually have a reason to call you."

"What's that?" Monica didn't mean to be harsh. She couldn't control it.

"I have a baby." It could be the shock of the statement, or it could have been that she hadn't eaten, or that Jonah had kept her up with nightmares the past night. Whatever the reason was, a thud was heard as the phone hit the floor and then Monica fainted. 

When she woke up, Chandler was hovering over her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded weakly.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital, Jayne called me. You fainted and hit your head."

"I hit my head?"

"You have a mild concussion," he told her kissing her cheek. "The doctor said that you fainted because you didn't eat and you're tired and maybe some stress."

"Shock is more like it," Monica said. 

"What?"

"Rachel called."

"Oh my God!"

"Don't yet, it gets better," she said sarcastically. Years of living with Chandler had taken its toll. "She has a baby."

"Are you kidding me? Is she coming home? Don't get too worked up," he told her. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," she said touching his cheek. "I guess just hearing that and I freaked. And apparently hit my head. Because it hurts very badly." He kissed her head and cupped her face in his hands. 

"When Jayne called, I...didn't know what to do. Michaela found you laying on the floor and Jayne called an ambulance and then called me, and if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Monica kissed him.

"Where are the kids?"

"Phoebe and Joey's," Chandler said. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Once this mother of all headaches goes away, I'll be fine," she assured him. 

"So is Rachel coming home?" 

"I don't think so," Monica said sadly. He nodded and kissed her again. He somehow couldn't get enough of her kisses right then. 

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year," they sang. They were all gathered in Monica and Chandler's house for the holidays. After they were finished Joey stood up. 

"We have an announcement to make," he said. "Phoebe is going to have another baby!" 

"That's so great!" Monica said hugging her. 

"What about you?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked.

"Are you going to have another one? Or is three enough?"

"Four," Monica said. "We have four kids to take care of."

"Right," Phoebe said nodding. "Do you think that she'll ever come home?" 

"I hope so," Monica said. They hadn't told Claire why Rachel had called, or that she had called at all. Somehow it was better this way. Monica sighed and hugged her friend again.

"Chandler?" Monica said pulling on her husband's arm. 

"Yeah?" Chandler turned and faced his wife. 

"I need to ask you to do something for me," she said,

"What?" He'd do anything for her and she knew that.

"I need you to find Rachel for me." He looked at her. "I'm serious, hire a private detective, anything. I just want to see her and maybe if I do I can talk some sense into her. This is like her! She's not this kind of person!" Chandler knew that once Monica had an idea in her head that it wasn't going to go away.

"Okay," he said. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, if this will make you happy," he told her.

"Oh Chandler! It will, it will make me happy!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He smiled at her and kissed her back. He would call first thing in the morning. It couldn't be that hard to track down a person could it? 

***I'll be back with the fourth part shortly. Thank for reviewing and keep doing so! 


	4. Nice to See you Again

Funny story, I had this written for awhile and I was just being lazy and not posting it, but then my computer crashed and I lost everything, I mean everything. (Including my essay on transcendentalism, which my American Lit teacher was very forgiving about giving me an extension on). So this is what I think I had written and please review, I've had a bad few days. This one skips from year to year. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not even close.

Monica was giving up hope on finding Rachel, it was apparent and quite clear to her that if Rachel had wanted to be found, she would have been found by now. Claire had started calling her mom. After all, it had been three years. Monica was so busy usually, with the restaurant or the kids, that she barely had time to stop and think about Rachel. But when she did, the tears filled her eyes and she let them loose crying over her long lost best friend. She missed her. She missed her deeply. Phoebe missed her too although she was always better at hiding things than Monica. Everyone knew exactly what Monica was feeling when she was feeling it. Her children would laugh at her because of it. 

"Mom's in a bad mood," Elena would warn her little sisters and brother. They would all nod knowingly about what that meant. That meant that you didn't make her more mad or push just to see how far you could push. Monica was sitting on the patio in the back staring at the winter sky. 

"Hey," Chandler's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey," she said not turning around. 

"You're going to freeze out here," he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"You're the one who gets chilly," she teased. He laughed with her and tightened his grip.

"Are you okay?" 

"Honestly?" He nodded. "No, Chandler, I miss her." Monica began to sob and he turned her around and pulled her sobbing body close to his. 

"I know," he whispered trying in vain to get her to stop.

"Why did she leave?" Monica asked over and over again.

"I don't know," Chandler said. "I really don't know." Monica's small body heaved with sobs and Chandler was so busy comforting her that he didn't hear Elena open the French doors that led out to where they were standing. 

"Is Mommy okay?" She asked. Monica wiped at her eyes and looked down at her daughter. She couldn't imagine leaving her ever. What had made Rachel leave? What had been so bad that she thought that that was the best solution? Chandler leaned over and let go of Monica as he picked up his oldest daughter.

"Whoa, you're getting too big for this," he told her shifting her weight and pulling Monica close again and hugging them both to him. 

__

A Year Later:

"Merry Christmas!" The front door opened and Joey, Phoebe, Charisma, and Joey Junior all came bustling in. It was a year later. Four years, for four years, Rachel had been gone. Monica came out into the hallway and hugged them. They walked back into the warm living room where Ross was and gave him a hug too. 

"So good to see you again!" Phoebe said hugging him. She didn't know who was standing at the window. No one did. Rachel pulled her coat closer around her as she looked in the window debating whether or not to go in. Her son Ethan, who was almost four, was bundled up next to her holding her hand. She bit her fingernail. She had wanted to come back so badly. But she had left, and she had made her bed, now she had to lie in it. She was about to suck it up and ring the doorbell when she saw Claire running in with another little girl. She knew automatically it was Michaela, but it had been so long since she had seen her. Michaela looks just like Mon, Rachel thought to herself. And Claire, well, she looked like her. 

"Mommy!" Michaela said running into Monica's arms. "Does Santa come tonight?" Monica laughed and nodded.

"Mommy?" Claire said. Rachel's face dropped, and she felt like she had been shot with a thousand arrows, when Monica answered back.

"Yes?"

"Is he going to bring me the doll I asked for?" Chandler was standing by and laughed.

"Lets see," he said swinging her around causing her to giggle. "You asked him three times at the mall and wrote him twice reminding him not to forget." 

"So?" Claire asked. Chandler laughed again and tickled her. 

"I think he'll remember," he said. She nodded.

"Good," she said as he set her back down. Rachel looked down at Ethan who was yawning. 

"Want to go home?" She asked. He nodded. "Lets go." She took one more look as Phoebe told the Bings to stand in front of the tree for a family picture. Chandler was holding Michaela, and had his other arm around Monica. Monica's one arm was around him and the other was around Jonah who was holding her hand. Claire and Elena were in front of Monica and Chandler. They all smiled and Rachel walked away. 

"What a Christmas," she said as she buckled Ethan in and drove home. She flipped on the lights in her small house and sighed as she put Ethan to bed and went back into the living room. If she went back, what would she tell them? The truth? The truth was that she couldn't handle it. She needed some time to sort everything out and it just seemed like such a good idea to leave Claire there. After all, she was unstable, and that's what she wanted for her children for them to have a stable upbringing like she had had. Lot of good the stability had done her. With Monica and Chandler, Claire had a mother and a father, and sisters and a brother. With Rachel, she had just had...well Rachel. Rachel didn't know she was pregnant with Ethan until she had left, and then she didn't know how to go back. That was the truth, all these years, she just didn't know how to come home. Just show up at the door and say, "Hey I'm back?" Claire would hate her, she knew this. And now, Claire was settled with Monica and Chandler, there was no way that she could just slip back into their lives. 

__

Two Years later:

"I can't believe you!" Monica was angry with her daughters that she was on the verge of crying. Elena looked up at her mother knowing that her and Claire were in deep trouble. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Now it was backfiring like nothing she had ever seen. Elena swallowed hard and looked back down at her feet. Her father was pacing in front of them. Monica began to cry and sink into the couch. That was more punishment than anything else they could have done to Claire and Elena. 

"Mom? Please don't cry," Elena said. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to scare you like that. We thought that we'd come back before you got worried about us."

"Elena," Chandler said. "You are the oldest, and you know better then that!" Elena nodded tears forming in her eyes. She hated being the oldest. She was twelve, and she had wanted to go to the mall and see her favorite band. She had talked Claire into going along. They had asked Monica and Chandler first, but Jonah had a baseball game, and Michaela had dance class. So they were left with the babysitter, and they had snuck out and called a cab. They had taken the money from their parent's bedroom. When Lucy, the babysitter, had realized they weren't in Elena's room like they said they were going to be, she panicked and called Monica's cell phone. Monica was with Michaela, and she hurried home and called Chandler. Now Michaela was mad because she missed half of her dance class, and Jonah was mad because his team had been winning the game, and Monica was upset and Chandler was mad. Chandler was holding Monica in his arms. 

"When we couldn't find you, do you know what went through our heads?" Monica asked. Claire was crying now and she hugged her.

"I'm sorry Mommy," she said. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." She was eleven. Rachel had been gone for six years. Claire had given up all hope of ever seeing her mother again. In all truth, she didn't know what she would say to her if she did see her after all these years. Monica didn't either, and sometimes they would talk about that. Now, Monica wrapped her arms around the young girl and hugged her.

"It's okay," she told her. "I know you didn't mean to scare me. But you did. I didn't know where you were and that scared me to death." Elena moved closer and hugged her parents.

"We won't ever do it again," she promised. Monica stroked her hair.

"You won't," Chandler said. "Because you are grounded for two weeks." The girls nodded knowing that they deserved it. "You can go now." The girls nodded and walked up to their bedrooms. Chandler turned to his wife and hugged her close.

"The thoughts that went through my head," she told him. 

"I know." 

"When I think about what could've happened to them," she whispered. 

"Then don't think about it. They're okay, they're safe. Although I think that we're going to need a new babysitter." Monica giggled and felt safe in her husband's arms. They heard the doorbell ring and Monica reluctantly pulled away and made her way to the door. Chandler was trying to get her to stay with him and she was giggling as she opened it. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who was standing there.

"Rachel?"

"Monica, honey, you're letting flies in," Rachel teased gently putting her hand under Monica's chin and closing it for her. Holding Rachel's hand was a little boy about Michaela's age or younger.

"Is this your son?" Chandler asked. Rachel nodded.

"This is Ethan."

"Nice to meet you," Chandler smiled at the little boy. 

"Monica," Rachel said. 

"Where have you been?" Monica's head was racing with questions that she wanted to demand answerers to. 

"I..."

"Did you think about us ever?"

"Mon..."

"Why did you come back?" Chandler put his hand on his wife's shoulders to calm her down. 

"I needed my friends." The simple statement made Monica stop in her questioning right there and then. 

"What?" 

"I needed my friends," she repeated. "Ethan got sick with mono and I was stuck at home and I had no one to talk to. I was lonely. Ethan is all I have." 

"Are you going to leave him here too?" The question hurt Rachel and she flinched, although that's not the way Monica meant it. 

"I have no friends," Rachel said. "I don't have anyone to turn to. And I'm sorry. I really am. I don't even know how to tell you how sorry I am. But Monica, my little boy was sick and I needed to talk to you. I need you. I need to see Claire! I need my friends, I need my life back!" Monica looked from the little boy to Rachel and tried to imagine how Rachel had felt and she pulled away from Chandler and took her best friend in her arms rocking her back and forth like a child. Claire came down to ask her father about a homework question and saw her mother. Her real mother in her adoptive mother's arms being rocked back and forth as she cried. A little boy was at her side and Claire smiled at him. She cleared her throat causing all three adults to look up.

"Claire?" Rachel said. 

"Yes?"

"Do you remember who I am?"

"Of course I do." That was it. End of statement. "Dad I need help with this question."

"Okay sweetie," he said. 

"Mom?" Rachel looked up expectantly. Claire shot her a cold glance. She wasn't ready to forgive as easily as Monica had. "I didn't mean you."

"Oh," Rachel said in a small voice, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

"Mom? Can you make cookies for my class party on Tuesday?" Monica nodded and Claire turned and went back upstairs. 

"That went well," Rachel said sarcastically. 

"Come in," Chandler said leading them to the living room. "Here Ethan, here's some coloring books and some of Jonah's toys." 

"How are your kids?"

"They're good," Chandler answered. "I should go upstairs and check on Claire." Monica nodded and he left the room. 

"How is Ethan?" Monica asked taking Rachel's hand.

"He's doing okay," Rachel said smiling at her son. Monica nodded. "Does she hate me?" 

"No," Monica said. "She doesn't know how to hate you. She's wanted you to come home for years now. But now that you are, she doesn't know how to forgive you, and she doesn't know how to hate you either. Its a double edged sword for her." 

"I understand," Rachel said. 

"No you don't," Monica said smiling slightly. "But you're trying and that's what counts." She hugged her friend. "I'm glad you came home." Rachel nodded hugging her back. 

"I'm glad I came back," she told her. "For me, and for Claire and Ethan." 

__

Two Months later:

"Do you have everything to take to Rachel's?" Monica asked Claire. She nodded and out of the blue lunged at Monica.

"Thank you," she whispered into Monica's blue turtleneck.

"For what?" Monica asked softly. 

"For taking care of me, and letting me adjust to having her back and not forcing me into anything." Monica kissed her forehead and looked back on the last two months. Once Rachel had come back, they decided that Claire would stay with the Bings a little longer. Until she got adjusted to the idea of Rachel and Ethan. After all, she had lived with Chandler and Monica for six years. That was a significant amount of time. She still called Monica mom, and Rachel was an 'aunt'. Monica knew that this hurt Rachel, but Claire just wasn't ready yet and she wasn't going to force her to do anything that she didn't want to do and Monica was in no way going to make her to do anything that she didn't want to. Besides that, Monica loved her like a daughter and she didn't really want to let her go that easily. The doorbell rang and like every weekend, Claire hugged Monica tighter and the two of them made their way down the steps. Elena came running out of the living room with her friend.

"Bye Claire!" She said. "See you on Sunday!"

"Bye," Claire said. Michaela came running down the stairs holding her bear.

"Claire?" She said. "You can take Cuddles with you so that you aren't lonely." Claire smiled at the little girl and hugged her.

"Thanks Mickey," she told her. Michaela smiled and Monica leaned down and picked her up and kissed her cheek. Her baby wasn't a baby anymore. Rachel came in and Ethan hugged Claire.

"Hi Claire!"

"Hi Ethan," she told him. Rachel took Claire's bag and they walked to the car.

"I'll drop her off on Sunday," Rachel promised.

"Okay," Monica said hugging her. "Have a nice weekend."

"You too," Rachel said getting in the car. Things were finally falling back into place for her. They waved to Monica as they drove home and Monica closed the door and watched as her children ran past her, Jonah fighting with Michaela, and Elena and her friend yelling for her in the kitchen. Chandler came down and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Rachel pick up Claire?" Monica nodded. He kissed her again. She sighed and smiled. It would be a long road ahead of them, but Rachel was back, and they were all together again. 

****You have no idea how happy I am to have this done! I just hope this version doesn't get deleted too. Actually I like this version much better anyway. So please review and tell me what you thought!*****


End file.
